Feelings
by amariys
Summary: Lima kali Kise meragukan perasaan Akashi kepadanya dan satu kali dia tahu dia mencintainya. A/B/O universe. Bagian ketiga dari KnB Omega-verse.


**Judul: **Feelings

**Penulis: **Amariys

**Jumlah kata: **4218 kata

**Fandom/Characters: **Kuroko no Basket/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou, Kaijou Basketball Team, Aomine Daiki, Seirin Basketball Team.

**Pairing(s): **AkaKise.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya ambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Lima kali Kise meragukan perasaan Akashi kepadanya dan satu kali dia tahu dia mencintainya. A/B/O universe. Bagian ketiga dari KnB Omega-verse.

**A/N:** Cerita ini dibuat karena permintaan beberapa pembaca tentang sudut pandang Kise di universe ini. Lalu saya berpikir, "Yah, kenapa tidak?" kemudian sebagai permulaan Nanowrimo, saya menulis cerita ini.

Selamat membaca. :)

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

Bicara tentang perasaan, Kise tahu dia hanyalah seorang hipokrit. Untuk seseorang yang selalu menunjukkan senyum sementara menyembunyikan apa yang sesungguhnya dia rasa, berbicara tentang perasaan adalah hal tabu untuk dilakukan. Karena itulah, dia selalu berusaha untuk menghindarinya, walaupun ada saat-saat di mana dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali terlibat dalam percakapan mengenai perasaan—yang biasanya hanya akan dia tanggapi karena dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Salah satunya adalah saat latihan pertama dengan tim reguler Kaijou.

Sejak awal, Kise dapat dengan segera mengetahui hanya ada satu orang Alfa di dalam formasi inti Kaijou—Kasamatsu Yukio, walaupun dia bukanlah Alfa Murni seperti para pemain inti Teikou dulu—sedangkan pemain inti lainnya hanyalah Beta. Awalnya hal ini membuat Kise lega. Dia cukup yakin statusnya sebagai Omega tidak akan ketahuan di sana.

Sayangnya, perkiraan Kise salah. Dia tidak memperhitungkan waktu Pendewasaannya yang semakin dekat; melupakan bagaimana feromonnya menjadi semakin matang sehingga siapa pun yang menciumnya dapat segera mengenalinya sebagai seorang Omega. Bukan hal yang aneh statusnya itu dengan segera menyebar ke seluruh anggota klub basket Kaijou di akhir hari latihan pertama mereka.

Seketika itu juga, ketenaran Kise semakin meningkat. Dia bukan hanya pemain basket jenius yang merupakan bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban Teikou, tapi juga Omega Murni laki-laki pertama yang pernah mereka temui. Semua orang memandangnya penuh ketakjuban sementara bisik-bisik yang segera berubah menjadi riuh-rendah memenuhi gedung olahraga. Kise hanya berharap dia setidaknya bisa membuat mereka semua buta.

Untungnya, Kasamatsu Yukio tidak pernah bisa menolerir kegaduhan yang berlebihan. Dengan satu bentakan dan perintah tegas dari sang kapten, para anggota klub basket lainnya dengan segera melanjutkan tugas mereka—melepaskan Kise dari tatapan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dingin—sambil diam-diam berjanji menyebarkan informasi yang baru saja mereka dapat ke seantero sekolah keesokan harinya.

Kise dapat bernapas lega untuk sementara. Latihan kembali dimulai seperti biasa. Para pemain inti tinggal lebih lama dari yang lain untuk latihan tambahan dan setelah itulah percakapan yang sebisa mungkin Kise hindari akhirnya terjadi.

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Moriyama: "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Omega?"

Kemudian Kasamatsu menyahut dengan kesal: "Oi, Moriyama! Tidak usah menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu! Memangnya kau ada masalah dengan Omega, huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata begitu," Moriyama menautkan alis. Dia tidak terima dianggap _sexist_ seperti itu. "Hanya saja, Omega laki-laki itu sangat langka. Bahkan melebihi Alfa perempuan. Kurasa pertanyaanku wajar kalau kau mengingat hal itu. Kau pasti selalu dianggap istimewa, Kise."

Kalimat terakhir ditujukan langsung kepada Kise yang hanya bisa tertawa canggung. "Istimewa? Itu sedikit berlebihan." Dia menggaruk punggung lehernya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan anggota lain yang, kontras dengannya, justru menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ada ekspektasi dalam tatapan-tatapan itu yang membuat Kise mengesah pada akhirnya. Mereka tidak akan puas dengan jawaban samar. "Statusku sebagai Omega baru diketahui setahun belakangan ini, jadi aku sama sekali tidak merasa diistimewakan. Lagipula, mungkin secara tidak sadar aku sudah menduga hal itu."

"Jadi kau sudah menduga kalau kau seorang Omega?" Kasamatsu, yang akhirnya menyerah berpura-pura tidak tertarik, mengernyit heran. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kedua kakakku Alfa. Mereka berdua wanita. Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam garis keturunan keluargaku yang membuat status langka hadir dengan lebih dominan. Kalau kakak-kakakku saja sudah menjadi anomali, bukankah sewajarnya aku juga mempersiapkan diri menjadi keanehan yang lain?"

"Kedua kakakmu Alfa perempuan?" tanya Moriyama. Ada binar di dalam matanya yang membuat Kise menyipitkan mata dengan curiga. Seolah tidak menyadarinya, Moriyama lantas melanjutkan, "Wow. Keluargamu pasti sangat menarik. Apa kedua orangtuamu juga sama?"

"Ah, tidak. Mereka pasangan Alfa-Omega biasa."

Berbagai gumaman merespon jawaban Kise. Dia hanya bisa menaikkan alis sambil tersenyum miris melihat para pemain inti lain yang tiba-tiba telah berkumpul melingkarinya. Sejak kapan itu terjadi? Dan yang lebih penting, sampai kapan mereka mau berdiskusi soal ini? Mereka masih harus membereskan bola dan membersihkan lapangan, demi Tuhan. Rasanya tidak mungkin menyelesaikan semua itu sebelum langit gelap.

Kise bersyukur Moriyama nampak puas dengan jawaban yang dia berikan karena tidak ada lagi pertanyaan lanjutan yang seniornya itu lontarkan. Perlahan, suara gumaman di antara mereka mereda seiring dengan hilangnya minat untuk mengorek informasi lebih jauh. Kise baru saja hendak merasa lega saat dia menyadari masih ada tatapan yang melekat padanya. Dengan ragu-ragu, dia mengangkat wajah, sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kobori (orang yang sejauh ini Kise nilai paling tenang dan rasional di antara pemain inti Kaijou lainnya) yang memandangnya seolah Kise spesimen di bawah mikroskop. Kise meringis.

"Uh, Kobori-senpai, apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Pertanyaan itu seolah menyadarkan Kobori yang mengedip perlahan. Lantas dia tersenyum tipis—hampir terlihat menyesal. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya berpikir …,"

Jeda di akhir kalimat Kobori memberikan Kise pertanda buruk. Dia hanya bisa menebak apa yang ingin Kobori katakan dan keraguan yang terdengar jelas dalam suara Kobori membuatnya merasa harus mempersiapkan diri untuk yang terburuk. Dia butuh menelan ludah sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya, memberikan Kobori tatapan menantang seolah memerintahkannya untuk melanjutkan perkataan—yang mereka berdua tahu tidak akan membuat Kise senang.

Masih dengan senyum samar di wajahnya, Kobori menurut, "Aku hanya berpikir … kau seorang Omega yang mendekati masa Pendewasaan. Apa kau yakin berada di antara kami tidak akan membuatmu tidak nyaman?"

"Oh," napas Kise terlepas dalam satu helaan lega. Dia sudah menduga Kobori akan memberikannya pertanyaan tabu—kehadiran seorang Alfa di hidupnya—sehingga pertanyaan sederhana yang lahir dari kepedulian membuatnya tidak sanggup menahan cengiran. "Tenang saja, Kobori-senpai, aku sudah terbiasa. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Ada keraguan yang tebersit di wajah Kobori. Matanya menyipit seolah menilai kejujuran di balik jawaban Kise, yang hanya bisa menerima kecurigaan itu sambil tetap menyengir lebar, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk singkat. "Kalau kau yakin."

Dengan kalimat yang berakhir dalam gumaman itu, Kobori berbalik untuk bergabung dengan pemain inti lain yang mulai membereskan bola-bola yang berserakan, meninggalkan Kise berdiri geming dengan cengiran yang membuatnya lebih seperti orang bodoh. Hanya setelah dia yakin tidak ada yang memerhatikannya lagi barulah Kise membiarkan lengkung di bibirnya lenyap. Dia menahan helaan napas yang sekali lagi hendak lolos dari bibirnya. Setidaknya, percakapan kali ini berakhir dengan jauh lebih baik dari perkiraannya.

.

.

_Kise Ryouta (19.15): Latihan pertama selesai. Tidak terlalu buruk. Rasanya aku akan menyukai tim ini. Bagaimana dengan Akashicchi?_

_._

_Kise Ryouta (20.33): Akashicchi masih sibuk?_

_._

_Kise Ryouta (21.05): Aku lupa bilang, tapi status Omegaku sudah ketahuan. Rupanya memang tidak bisa menyembunyikannya saat Pendewasaanku semakin dekat. _

_Kise Ryouta (21.05): Hanya ada satu orang Alfa di sini, jadi Akashicchi tidak perlu khawatir. _

_Kise Ryouta (21.06): Selamat tidur._

_._

_Akashi Seijuurou (22.10): Aku tidak khawatir. Selamat tidur, Ryouta._

.

.

**ii.**

Keputusan untuk mengunjungi Kuroko terjadi secara spontan. Sama sekali tidak terencana.

Saat pelatih mengumumkan jadwal pertandingan persahabatan dengan Seirin, awalnya Kise sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Menurutnya, bertanding dengan siapa pun akan tetap sama—dia mungkin sudah tidak di Teikou lagi, tapi Kise yakin kemenangan masih tetap akan jatuh ke tangannya—hingga dia ingat Akashi sempat menyebutkan nama Seirin saat memberitahukan sekolah tujuan Kuroko.

Sebelum Kise benar-benar dapat memutuskan, kedua kakinya telah terlebih dulu menetapkan pilihan. Dia hanya dapat menatap gedung sekolah Seirin yang masih terlihat baru dibangun saat dia akhirnya sampai di sana. Kemudian kedua bahunya dikedikkan ringan. Sudah kepalang basah. Semoga saja klub basket Seirin masih mengadakan latihan sekarang.

Helaian kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang terbawa angin mengiringi setiap langkah Kise menuju gedung olahraga. Kesan musim semi terasa semakin kuat saat dia mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat wajah-wajah yang tersenyum bersemangat menyambut lembaran baru babak kehidupan mereka. Mau tidak mau senyum kecil pun singgah di bibirnya. Semangat masa muda yang begitu dielu-elukan semua orang berhasil memengaruhinya. Kunjungan spontan ini mungkin akan berakhir menyenangkan.

Aroma vanila yang semakin lama semakin jelas tercium menjadi penanda awal bagi Kise bahwa dia telah mendekati gedung olahraga. Disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan penyemangat yang menyapa gendang telinganya, serta samar suara pantulan bola yang menyusup keluar dari pintu gedung yang terbuka lebar.

Kise mengintip dari depan pintu, memastikan klub basket masih mengadakan latihan, sebelum benar-benar melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga. Sekali lagi, indra penciumannya memberikan informasi jauh lebih cepat dari penglihatannya. Dia dengan segera menangkap keberadaan setidaknya tiga orang Alfa di antara Beta dan dua orang Omega. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk sebuah tim yang baru terbentuk satu tahun yang lalu.

Sosok para anggota klub basket Seirin menjadi semakin jelas seiring dengan semakin mengecilnya jarak antara mereka dengan Kise. Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di pinggir lapangan, cukup jauh sehingga para anggota klub tidak akan langsung menyadari keberadaannya, tapi juga cukup dekat baginya untuk memperhatikan pertandingan latihan yang sedang berlangsung.

Permainan Seirin sama sekali tidak istimewa. Beberapa pemain bahkan terlihat pemula. Hanya saja, salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menangkap perhatian Kise. Pemain nomor sebelas dari tim kuning, yang hanya dengan sekali lihat dapat Kise ketahui sebagai seorang Alfa, pemuda berambut merah dengan postur tubuh seperti Aomine dan gaya bermain yang penuh energi. Kemampuannya berada jauh di atas pemain lain—Kise tidak dapat menahan seringai saat pemain itu akhirnya memasukkan bola dengan gerakan _dunk_ yang seharusnya mustahil dilakukan siswa seperti mereka—yang membuat Kise berani bertaruh pemain itu akan segera menjadi 'Cahaya' baru bagi Kuroko.

"_A-ano_ … Kise Ryouta-san?"

Suara panggilan malu-malu dari seorang siswi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya membuat Kise menoleh. Senyum secara otomatis terbentuk di wajahnya. Dia telah terbiasa berhadapan dengan fans di tempat-tempat yang tidak terduga, sehingga dia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mendapatkan sehelai sapu tangan dan spidol yang diulurkan kepadanya. Lalu tanpa dia sadari, Kise Ryouta tengah membuka sesi tanda tangan spontan.

Untungnya, dia tidak perlu terlalu lama mengurusi siswi-sisiwi yang mengerubunginya. Suara sapaan Kuroko yang menyapa telinganya menjadi alasan baginya untuk menarik diri. Kedua kakinya membawanya mendekati Kuroko yang hanya menatapnya datar. Ada rasa kerinduan yang muncul dalam diri Kise tanpa bisa dia tahan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kurokocchi," sapa Kise tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan kehangatan yang selalu tersedia bagi Kuroko.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kise-kun."

Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti di ekspresi Kuroko, tapi Kise tidak terlalu memedulikannya. Dia tahu lebih baik. Perlahan, senyum Kise berubah menjadi cengiran. Kali ini dia benar-benar yakin kunjungan spontan ini akan berakhir menyenangkan.

.

.

_Kise Ryouta (16.16): Aku baru saja bertemu Kurokocchi. Besok sekolahku akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Seirin._

_Kise Ryouta (16.16): Ada Alfa baru yang dekat dengan Kurokocchi sekarang. Namanya Kagami Taiga. Dia sedikit mirip dengan Aominecchi._

_Kise Ryouta (16.17): Ah, maaf._

_Kise Ryouta (16.17): Akashicchi tidak marah, kan?_

_._

_Kise Ryouta (22.05): Akashicchi?_

_._

_._

**iii.**

_Kurokocchi_ mengalahkannya di pertandingan persahabatan.

Kise berdiri geming. Tertegun. Ini kekalahan pertamanya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia merasakan pahitnya kekecewaan yang dirasakan para pecundang. Kise mengerjap saat menyadari pipinya terasa dingin. Refleks membuatnya mengusap wajah, hanya untuk terkesiap ketika tangannya basah oleh air mata.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan dia menangis.

.

.

_Kise Ryouta (16.10): Aku kalah dari Kurokocchi._

.

_Akashi Seijuurou (20.01): Jawab teleponmu._

.

(Kise tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat akhirnya dia menerima panggilan dari Akashi.

"Ryouta," sapaan itu akhirnya terdengar setelah beberapa saat hanya ada senyap di antara mereka.

Hanya satu kata.

Kemudian, Akashi mendengarkan dalam diam saat Kise menangis terisak-isak.)

.

(Dia tidak memutuskan panggilan bahkan setelah Kise tertidur karena kelelahan.)

.

.

**iv.**

Dia dan Aomine akhirnya bertemu lagi di atas lapangan. Kali ini, mereka berhadapan sebagai musuh. Kise tidak bisa menerima kekalahan lagi. Tidak seperti _one-on-one_ yang selalu mereka lakukan dulu.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, Aominecchi!" Dia berkata lantang, dengan senyum yang hampir-hampir arogan. Walaupun di dalam hatinya masih terdapat keraguan. Ribuan kekalahan yang telah dia rasakan setiap melawan Aomine seolah mencibir perkataannya, tapi Kise tidak dapat menunjukkan keraguan di sini. Tidak saat seluruh pemain inti Kaijou lainnya menumpukan harapan kepadanya.

"Heh. Kapan kau pernah menang dariku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berkeinginan untuk kalah sekarang. Terutama tidak kali ini."

Karena pertandingan ini akan menjadi pembuktian bagi Kise untuk dirinya sendiri. Pembuktian bahwa dia mampu memenuhi tuntutan yang diembankan di bawah titel pemain kunci Kaijou; pembuktian bahwa dia akhirnya dapat melepaskan kekagumannya kepada Aomine.

(Dan jika dia merasa kemenangan akan menjadi cara terakhir untuk menghilangkan sosok Alfa di hadapannya dari benaknya, maka biarlah dia menyimpan alasan itu sendiri.)

Kise telah memutuskan untuk berhenti mengagumi. Kali ini, dia akan _melewati _Aomine.

Dari awal dia tahu itu tidak akan mudah. Kemampuan Kise meniru gerakan seseorang terbatas pada keahliannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah bisa meniru gerakan seseorang yang jauh lebih handal darinya ataupun mereka yang memiliki kondisi fisik lebih baik. Semua anggota Generasi Keajaiban mengetahui hal ini dengan cukup baik—yang tentu saja membuat pertandingan melawan _Aomine _menjadi semakin sulit.

Saat Aomine mengatakan dia mengenal Kise lebih baik dari siapa pun (tak peduli kalimat itu ditujukan sebagai cemoohan terhadapnya), napas Kise tercekat. Kedua matanya membulat dan, di tengah ketidakpercayaan, dia hanya bisa menatap punggung Aomine yang berlari menjauhinya. Kebas.

Kise bukan tipe orang yang mudah putus asa. Hanya saja, ada saat-saat di dalam pertandingan ini yang membuatnya harus terdiam dan menanyakan dirinya sendiri: _Untuk apa aku berjuang? Aominecchi terlalu hebat. Aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya_; dan dia hampir saja menghentikan langkah jika tidak ada Kasamatsu yang selalu mendorongnya dari belakang.

Kasamatsu telah menjadi orang yang selalu mendukung Kise semenjak dia masuk ke Kaijou. Orang yang selalu hadir di sisinya saat Kise mencecap kekalahan; yang selalu membawa egonya turun dan mengeluarkannya dari pemikiran bodohnya. Kise menghargai itu. Walaupun dia selalu berharap kaptennya itu dapat melakukannya dengan sedikit lebih lembut.

Kenyataan Kasamatsu adalah seorang Alfa membuat Kise semakin mudah untuk bersandar kepadanya. Mengambil kekuatan dari sifatnya yang tegas dan kepercayaan penuh yang dia berikan saat Kise mulai bimbang. Kasamatsu membuat Kise percaya dia dapat melakukan apa pun. Dan kepercayaan itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengoper bola kepada kaptennya di saat penentuan pertandingan.

Suatu keputusan yang membuahkan kekalahan.

Saat itu, keyakinan yang Kise bangun setelah kalah dari Kuroko seperti runtuh. Kepercayaan untuk memenangkan pertandingan melalui kerja sama terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur. Di hadapannya, Aomine berdiri penuh kemenangan. Kata-kata yang terucap darinya membuat benak Kise penuh sesak dengan kekecewaan, penyesalan dan kemarahan.

_Ya, Aominecchi benar. Tidak seharusnya aku memercayakan bola kepada orang lain. Kerja sama hanyalah omong kosong yang tidak berdasar. Karena itulah aku kalah. Seharusnya aku tahu lebih baik. Kemenangan akan kau raih saat kau memiliki cukup kemampuan untuk mengejarnya. Tidak ada gunanya bergantung kepada orang lain untuk itu._

_Seharusnya aku tahu lebih baik._

Kemudian, seseorang memukul kepalanya pelan. Seketika itu juga, benak Kise berubah kosong. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Kasamatsu menyeruak masuk ke dalam lingkup penglihatannya. Alfa yang tetap berdiri tegak walaupun sudah tak ada lagi harapan bagi mereka. Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki kendali atas sisi Omeganya, Kise pasti sudah merintih karena telah mengecewakannya.

"Pertandingan ini belum berakhir." Kasamatsu berkata tegas. Seolah mereka masih bisa membalikkan keadaan bahkan dengan perbedaan angka yang tidak mengecil sama sekali di menit terakhir. Seolah mereka tetap akan membawa kemenangan di akhir pertandingan.

Kise sama sekali tidak memercayainya. Tapi keyakinan penuh yang Kasamatsu tunjukkan berhasil memberikannya kekuatan untuk kembali berjalan. Kembali meniti langkah-langkah kecil menuju sisi Aomine dan—semoga saja—melewatinya.

Setiap langkah yang dia ambil terasa begitu menyakitkan. Kise tidak terlalu terkejut saat dia kalah telak di akhir pertandingan—tersungkur jatuh selayaknya pecundang, tidak mampu bangkit karena kaki yang terasa remuk dan beban kekalahan yang begitu berat—namun itu tidak membuat kekesalan yang menghinggapinya terasa lebih baik.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia membiarkan sisi Omeganya mengambil alih—terlalu lelah untuk memegang kendali setelah mendorong tubuhnya jauh melebihi batas fisik—menghasilkan geraman yang lebih terdengar seperti rintihan di tengah lapangan sementara kakinya masih menolak menopang tubuhnya; di bawah tatapan Aomine yang bisa dia rasakan dan ratusan penonton lainnya. Rasa sakit di tangannya saat memukul lantai lapangan bahkan terasa lemah.

Kise membenci dirinya sendiri yang berharap. Dan kekecewaan yang tidak bisa dia tahan saat melihat Kasamatsu yang menanti dengan sabar—tangannya yang terulur sama sekali tidak gemetar.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Suara Kasamatsu menyusup ke dalam telinganya. Begitu tenang. Penuh pengertian. Kehangatan di dalam suara itu membuat Kise seperti tercekik. Ada gumpalan yang membuatnya sulir bernapas. Saat dia mencoba bicara, dia membenci getaran yang dapat terdengar di sana.

"Senpai, aku …,"

Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum suaranya menghilang dalam isakan tertahan. Kasamatsu memejamkan mata—dan Kise memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan alasan di balik tindakan itu—sebelum melangkah mendekat. Kemudian yang Kise tahu adalah sepasang tangan yang kuat mengangkat tubuhnya. Tegas namun tetap lembut. Kasamatsu menopangnya tanpa kata-kata, menepuk kepalanya seperti anak kecil, dan berbisik tanpa melihat ke arahnya:

"Kau bermain dengan baik Kise."

Dan Kise sama sekali tidak berusaha menghentikan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

.

.

_Akashi Seijuurou (14.35): Bagaimana keadaan kakimu?_

.

_Kise Ryouta (23.48): Nee, Akashicchi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini._

_Kise Ryouta (23.48): Aku terlalu lelah dan Akashicchi bahkan tidak ada di sini._

_Kise Ryouta (23.48): Apa artinya Alfa kalau begitu?_

.

.

**v.**

Tiga hari kemudian, Kise mendapat perintah untuk beristirahat di rumah dari dokternya. Kondisi kakinya tidak terlalu parah. Tidak ada cedera permanen yang akan dia derita, tapi tetap saja dia tidak boleh beraktivitas terlalu banyak. Artinya: tidak ada latihan basket untuknya hingga beberapa minggu ke depan.

Tentu saja, Kise mengabaikan saran itu.

Dia cukup cerdas untuk tidak datang ke latihan formal tim basket Kaijou. Alih-alih memilih menggunakan kesempatan membolosnya untuk berlatih sendirian di lapangan basket yang ada di dekat rumahnya. Di sana, dia berlatih hingga matahari tidak lagi terlihat atau hingga kedua kakinya menyerah terlalu lelah—mana pun yang terjadi lebih dulu.

Tidak ada yang mengganggunya di sana. Keluarganya tahu lebih baik daripada melarang Kise latihan. Mereka tahu anak paling kecil di keluarga Kise itu memiliki kepala yang lebih keras dari berlian saat dia menetapkan tujuan. Melarang Kise hanya akan membawa hasil seperti berteriak kepada dinding kokoh: percuma. Sementara orang-orang lain yang mungkin meramaikan taman masih terjebak dalam rutinitas sehari-hari mereka; entah bekerja atau sekolah.

Dia menikmati kesendirian itu. Mencarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh karena saat ini dia membutuhkan fokus yang tidak boleh pecah oleh gangguan sedikit pun. Selama berjam-jam, dia akan berlatih, membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sementara dalam benaknya memori gerakan teman-temannya di Generasi Keajaiban terus berputar bagaikan video yang terekam sempurna. Dia akan terus berlatih hingga dapat meniru gerakan teman-temannya tanpa cela, memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja keras, walaupun kali ini dia mengerti batasan dirinya sendiri.

Dimulai dari Aomine. Selalu dari Aomine karena Kise benar-benar memahami pria itu—terutama permainan basketnya—jauh lebih baik dari siapa pun. Itu dan mengingat dia telah berhasil meniru gerakan Aomine dengan sempurna di pertandingan terakhir mereka, Kise merasa dia sudah dekat dengan target akhir: _Perfect Copy _pertamanya.

Butuh waktu empat hari baginya untuk benar-benar merasa puas dengan replikasi gerakan Aomine yang dia hasilkan. Selama dua puluh menit tanpa henti dia berhasil menjelma menjadi monster yang berkali-kali mengalahkannya—monster yang membuatnya selalu mendongak ke atas—dan kepuasan yang dia dapatkan membuatnya merasa dia telah berhasil menangkap punggung monster itu sekarang.

Tentu saja, setelahnya Kise segera terkapar di tengah lapangan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang terasa panas. Tapi bibirnya menolak berhenti mengembangkan senyum yang begitu lebar. Kakinya menjerit memprotes beban yang diberikan kepada mereka dan Kise melepaskan tawa yang sedari tadi menggelitik lidahnya.

Persetan dengan tubuhnya. Kini Kise tahu dia _bisa_ menirukan monster-monster yang selama ini dia kenal. Ada tiga monster lagi yang harus dia sempurnakan sekarang—atau mungkin _empat_?

Dia baru saja hendak bangkit berdiri saat aroma yang dia kenal tiba-tiba memenuhi indra penciumannya. Spontan, kedua alis Kise berkerut sebelum dia menelengkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk taman. Senyum di wajahnya dengan segera berubah datar saat melihat sosok yang berjalan ke arahnya dari sana.

"Akashicchi."

Suara Kise akan terlalu pelan untuk terdengar oleh orang selain Akashi Seijuurou. Alfa murni satu itu memiliki kelima indra yang berfungsi jauh lebih baik dari orang-orang lain. Karena itu Kise tidak terkejut saat Akashi mengangguk singkat seolah membalas sapaannya.

"Aku kira dokter akan melarangmu berlatih." Akashi berujar setelah dia berada cukup dekat dengan Kise. Menatap tenang ke arah si pirang yang masih terduduk di tengah lapangan. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa tentang senyum datar yang masih menghiasi wajah Kise ataupun tatapannya yang menunjukkan penolakan.

"Memang. Sayangnya aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan perintah dari orang lain." Kise menjawab tak acuh walaupun mereka berdua sama-sama ingat saat dia menuruti semua perintah Akashi di Teikou dulu. "Untuk apa Akashicchi ke sini?"

"Untuk menemuimu," kali ini Akashi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Seringai yang terbentuk di wajahnya memiliki kesan meremehkan. "Bukannya itu kemauanmu?"

Emosi Kise tersulut. Dia memelotot ke arah Akashi sebelum menjawab tajam, "Kau sedikit terlambat jika ingin bertingkah seperti seorang Alfa."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap memutuskan untuk datang." Ekspresi Akashi sama sekali tidak berubah. Seolah kekesalan Kise tidak ada artinya. Saat dia melihat tatapan Kise yang semakin gelap, Akashi hanya memutuskan untuk membuang muka. "Kasamatsu Yukio. Itu namanya? Alfa yang ada di sisimu saat kau benar-benar membutuhkannya."

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang Kasamatsu-senpai?"

"Dia kapten tim basket Kaijou. Tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu tentangnya."

Jawaban logis Akashi membuat Kise merengut semakin dalam. Tidak ada kata bantahan yang bisa dia keluarkan di bawah tatapan Akashi. Hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk menurunkan pandangan.

Tidak ada suara di antara mereka. Hanya semilir angin yang mengisi jeda, mempermainkan helaian rambut merah dan pirang untuk sesaat. Hingga akhirnya helaan napas terdengar pelan. Disusul dengan suara langkah kaki dan kehangatan yang merambat dari pundak Kise.

Kise memejamkan mata. Bahkan sekarang pun bau mint yang menguar tegas dari Akashi membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Dia benci itu; bagaimana tubuhnya secara alami bereaksi terhadap keberadaan Alfa yang—hampir secara tidak sadar—dia akui sebagai miliknya. Kise ingin mempertahankan kekesalannya lebih lama lagi, tapi sebagian besar dirinya hanya ingin meraup kehangatan Akashi dengan tamak.

"Aku melihat latihanmu tadi." Akashi membuka topik. Kali ini ada kehangatan dan bahkan sedikit rasa sayang dalam suaranya yang dapat Kise deteksi. "Kau meniru Daiki dengan sempurna. Kerja bagus, Ryouta."

"Meniru Aominecchi itu mudah. Aku sudah berhasil melakukannya sejak pertandingan kami. Sisanya hanya tinggal menyempurnakannya saja." Kise menjawab dengan ketus. Dia tidak akan semudah itu memaafkan Akashi.

"Aku tahu. Tetap saja kau pantas mendapatkan pujian. Lagipula, kau memang memiliki potensial yang tidak terbatas. Mungkin aku perlu merasa khawatir juga, hmm?" Akashi menoleh dan tersenyum lembut saat mengatakan hal itu. Senyum yang menyentuh kedua matanya, membuat tatapannya berubah penuh dengan afeksi.

Senyum yang selalu dapat membuat Kise luluh. Kali ini pun dia dapat merasakan kekesalannya menguap. Tergantikan dengan permulaan senyum yang mulai terbentuk di bibirnya. Disertai dengan samar rasa hangat di kedua pipi—karena Akashi Seijuurou terlihat sangat tampan dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"_Mou_, Akashicchi curang. Kau tahu pujian selalu berhasil memengaruhiku!" erangnya sebal. Bibir Kise mengerucut, walaupun kali ini dia jelas-jelas hanya bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau kira untuk apa aku sering memujimu?" Akashi bertanya retoris dengan seringai yang terlihat jauh lebih puas dari yang diizinkan. Seringai itu berubah menjadi kekehan pelan saat dia melihat Ryouta yang semakin merajuk, sebelum akhirnya menetap pada senyum samar.

"Jadi, apa aku sudah dimaafkan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak pernah marah ke Akashicchi," jawab Ryouta cepat. Dia tertawa pelan saat Akashi mengangkat alis skeptis mendengarnya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak si rambut merah. "Sungguh, aku tidak marah." Kise memejamkan mata. "Aku hanya … lelah, kurasa. Pendewasaanku yang semakin dekat membuatku semakin membutuhkan keberadaan seorang Alfa. Dan walaupun ikatan di antara kita belum kuat, tapi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai Alfaku, Akashicchi. Karena itu, aku secara tidak langsung mulai bergantung kepadamu.

"Tapi kenyataannya kita semakin sulit untuk bertemu, bahkan kadang kau tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali, dan hal itu menjadi beban bagiku secara tidak sadar. Aku … kadang merasa kau menelantarkanku. Bahwa kau tidak lagi menginginkanku dan saat aku berpikir seperti itu, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Keberadaan Kasamatsu-senpai mungkin satu-satunya alasan aku bisa bertahan. Dia dapat mengisi kekosongan yang kau tinggalkan—walaupun bukan berarti aku bisa menerimanya sebagai pasanganku."

Kise melepaskan napas panjang. "Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku seperti ini, Akashicchi. Hanya itu."

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu janji yang tak mungkin aku tepati, Ryouta," kata Akashi. "tapi aku bisa mencoba memperbaiki keadaan. Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, walaupun aku harap kau tidak akan pernah lagi berpikir bahwa aku tidak menginginkanmu karena hal itu mustahil. Kau Omega_ku_. Hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah."

"… Heh, apa itu salah satu perintah absolutmu?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu," Akashi kembali menyeringai. "Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan dan aku akan selalu menginginkanmu, Kise Ryouta. Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Alfa lain mendekatimu."

"Itu egois sekali, Akashicchi," Kise berkata dengan senyuman. Dia akhirnya mengangkat wajah menatap Akashi. "Tapi aku cukup menyukainya." Kemudian dia memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum jahil. "Jadi, apa aku bisa mendapat ciuman sekarang?"

"Apa dengan itu kau akan memaafkanku?"

"Hmm, mungkin."

"Heh," Akashi kembali tertawa saat melihat kilatan nakal di mata Kise. Jelas sekali Omeganya sedang memikirkan hal-hal lain yang akan membuatnya kerepotan, tapi Akashi tidak peduli. Dia justru mendekatkan wajah ke arah Kise sebelum perlahan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Kise yang terasa lembap dan hangat. Aroma jeruk yang memenuhi hidungnya membuat lidahnya menyapu perlahan, kembali mencicipi rasa yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

Kise mengesah. Pelan. Puas. Kedua tangannya menarik Akashi mendekat sementara bibirnya terbuka di bawah lidah Akashi yang perlahan menyusup ke dalam mulutnya. Mereka berciuman hingga kepala Kise terasa ringan. Dan untuk sesaat Kise mengira dia akan pingsan saat akhirnya Akashi menarik diri perlahan.

"_Spoiled brat_," bisik Akashi sementara ibu jarinya menyeka saliva di sudut bibir Kise. Ada terlalu banyak afeksi dalam suara dan tatapannya—membuat perkataannya sama sekali tidak bermakna.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "_Yours only_, Akashicchi."

.

.

_Kise Ryouta (23.00): Terima kasih, Akashicchi. Selamat tidur._

_._

_Akashi Seijuurou (23.10): Selamat tidur, Ryouta._

.

.

**vi.**

Akashi Seijuurou menangis saat dia merasakan kekalahan pertamanya di tangan Kuroko pada akhir Winter Cup.

Kise Ryouta melihat itu semua dengan kedua matanya.

Lalu dia tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

—**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ada yang bisa menebak alasan pemilihan masing-masing judul untuk universe ini? Saya akan membuat sebuah oneshot berdasarkan rikues pembaca pertama yang bisa menebak dengan benar. :)

Lalu, ada yang bingung dengan _ending-_nya? Kalau tidak saya tidak akan menjelaskan karena saya lebih suka memberikan _ending_ yang bisa diserahkan kepada imajinasi pembaca berikutnya. Tapi kalau banyak yang bingung, saya akan memberikan penjelasan tambahan nantinya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
